


Hey, Jealousy

by clindzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Stanford, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Dean, Emotional Hurt, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has loved Sam all of his life but kept it to himself so Sam could have one normal thing in his life. He's also been jealous of every person that has ever gotten to know Sammy in ways he's only dreamed about. After picking him up at Stanford following Jessica's death, Dean simply can't hold in what he feels anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from Tumblr Supernatural Writing Challenge, September theme: Back to school.  
> Title courtesy of Gin Blossoms.

Sammy,  
Seeing you flourish through high school, growing into those gangly legs and arms of yours, and catching everyone's eye drove me absolutely crazy; I kept my mouth firmly closed and my desires for you locked away because you deserved at least something normal in your life...even if you had no idea how much of a heartbreaker you were. I wanted you to be happy more than I wanted you for myself.  
I was even okay, more like resigned to the fact, that you were leaving me for Stanford. I figured I would see you again someday- then, I would tell you everything. I wasn't foolish or naive enough to think for a second that you would stay single for any amount of time while you were there. But then to find out that you were with Jess and you truly loved her...loved her enough to walk away from everything, including me it felt like. I saw red that day. I drove away as fast as Baby would take me, finding the nearest bar I could, turning on my trademark charm and slamming enough whiskey to where my heart was but a distant memory.  
You're mine and always have been. Ever since you were put in my arms the night Mom died I have loved you more than any other person should reasonably love another. Sammy, I'm sorry that Jess is gone and that you're feeling so lost and hopeless...but I just can't hold any of this in anymore.   
I've seen you looking at me through lowered lashes, sneaking furtive glances with flushed cheeks. Baby boy, let me ease your pain. Your heartache is my own. Let me show you how much I love you. I will never put anything before you and I will always protect you.  
I've waited most of my life, trying to find the right moment to tell you all of this; seeing you sleeping finally seemed like the perfect time.  
I can't live without you...there's no me if there's no you.  
-Dean


End file.
